


OC drabble

by AriaGrill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, Other, Reciprocity, Tranquil, Tumblr, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles staring my OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OC drabble

“Reciprocity”

“excuse me?” Aria looked up at her boyfriend with confusion. They had been setting on the park bench in silence as orange leaves fell around them. Tranquil moments like this were rare for her. She cherished all of them. 

“Reciprocity” She continued to stare at him. “No good deed goes unrewarded. At least, by definition”

“Why bring this up?”

“Because, you’ve done so much in your life for others with no one doing anything for you.”

“Thanks for reminding me--” She was cut off by Russet

“Us. Being here in solitude is me giving back. I know how much you enjoy resting in peace. So, That’s why I brought you here.” Aria's eyes began to well with tears. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep watching the sunset


End file.
